teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
A Rose By Any Other Namek
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 12 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"A Rose By Any Other Namek" is the second episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the twelve episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on March 1, 2010. Summary Krillin and Gohan are aboard a ship of children, who mistake the trio for some of Freeza's men. Krillin claims that they don't know who Freeza is, but the children ignore them and fire their blaster guns, which have no effect. This causes the children to take their cyanide tablets. Horrified, Krillin tells Gohan not to open his eyes and to get back to the ship. We then cut to Krillin's log, in which it is becoming clear that Bulma's tendency to walk around in her underwear is causing him considerable tension. He would normally be able to relieve such tension in the bathroom, but the toilet won't stop screaming at him. Bulma claims to spot "Planet Namek", but as they go in to land, it is clear to viewers that it is somewhat fake. Bulma's landing leaves much to be desired, and the ship soon topples off a cliff. At this point, two "Namekians" called Raiti and Zaacro appear on the scene. When the three come around, they are led to believe they are on Namek. Gohan is somewhat suspicious of Zaacro and Raiti, suspecting they are a "little off". Elsewhere, we catch up with Vegeta, who is being healed by Dr. Birdenheim. Freeza's soldiers wonder what has happened to Nappa, at which the doctor reveals the rumors of Ghost Nappa. The soldiers seem to be taken in, but the doctor dismisses the rumor and orders that Vegeta be injected with "delicious, magical science". Vegeta is clearly still being haunted by his former partner, and starts screaming whilst inside the tank, causing his heart-rocket to sky-rate. He is quickly released from the healing tank and is informed that his tail will never go back, causing him to remain as a "tail-less freak". Vegeta, who claims that he can live without his tail, reminds the doctor that he could kill him and Freeza wouldn't care, but the doctor fails to heed the warning. This causes him to lose his favorite organ, his liver. Cui arrives on the scene, and he and Vegeta verbally spar. Cui quickly guesses that Vegeta is off to Namek, pointing out that Freeza and his men heard all about the DragonBalls via one of the scouters. Vegeta protests, claiming his transmitter was off the whole time, but realizes that, of course, Nappa had failed to turn 'his '''transmitter off. He departs in a fit of rage towards Namek, screaming "GODDAMMIT NAPPAAAAAAA!!!!." Back on Fake Namek, the trio collect almost all the "Dragon Balls" through an awesome montage. However, Raiti accidentally let’s slip his real identity, and it soon transpires that he and Zaacro are aliens who crash-landed on Fake Namek and intend to steal Kami's ship. They summon tentacle monsters, which promptly attack Krillin, who suddenly wakes as if from a dream. After Krillin says it was horrible, Mr. Popo appears beside him, causing Krillin to scream. Then, the scene changes to KaiserNeko waking up as if it was a dream and after he says that he must stop editing so late, Mr. Popo's face appears on his computer and causes him to scream. In the Stinger, Nail informs Guru that someone has attacked the planet. Guru puts on his war face and declares that Nail's war face needs work. Cast Main Cast *MasakoX - Gohan, Dr. Birdenheim *Lanipator - Vegeta, Krillin, Raiti, Mr. Popo, Toilet *Takahata101 - Zaacro, Guru, Ghost Nappa *Hbi2k - Nail *Megami33 - Bulma *Antfish - Blue Haired Frieza Soldier / "Rudy" *Vegeta3986 - Cui *KaiserNeko - Himself Featuring *Zeix as Space Orphan Leader / "Cutter" Music * Cha-La-Head-Cha-La by Kageyama Hironobu * Cinematic Orchestra - All Things * Original DragonBall US Opening - Shuki Levy * D. Todd Sorenson - Orchestral Horror * Ronald Hanmer - Dramatic Cue (D&E) * Trevor Rabin - Armageddon Main Theme Running Gags *Namekians not having penises are brought up again. *Vegeta yelling “GODDAMMIT NAPPA!” Cultural References *The title is a pun of "A rose by any other name", a famous line from William Shakespeare's ''Romeo and Juliet. *The fake Namekian's voices, personalities, and obvious stupidity reference the Plutonians from Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Trivia *''Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series'' is referenced near the end by the fake Namekians in saying "Just wanting to play a children's card game" *During the montage, the Dragon Ball theme song from the BLT/FUNimation dub is played. The theme is erroneously credited to Shuki Levy in the video description, as Saban had nothing to do with the original Dragon Ball series. The theme was performed by David Steele. *Unlike in the original, Krillin, Gohan, and Bulma never visit fake Namek. It was all a dream. *This is the first time someone from Team Four Star (KaiserNeko) is seen during the series. This would not happen again until Dragon Fool Z Kai, nine years after the episode’s release. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x02 2x02 2x02